emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7792 (6th April 2017)
Plot It's the day Aaron is to be released from prison and he's ecstatic. Vanessa calls round at Smithy Cottage to check up on Rhona and apologises again, but Rhona is having none of it. Pierce appears to collect some clothes and Vanessa warns Rhona not to let Pierce talk his way out of this. The Woolpack is decorated in preparation for the party but Faith notices Robert seems miserable and ask if he's worried Aaron has been unfaithful whilst in prison. Marlon tries to come up with something to write in the memory book for Ashley whilst April scans the betting pages of the paper in preparation for the Grand National. April unhelpfully suggests Marlon write something about stealing Laurel off Ashley but advises him to get everyone else to write in the book and he write something similar. Pierce tells Rhona he kept the video because she's amazing. He tries to explain he's not at fault but Rhona is annoyed he didn't delete the video. Pierce grabs his bag and leaves. Sarah is back and Faith is in the mood to celebrate but Debbie is unsure about having the party at the pub. Robert waits outside the prison for Aaron to be released. When he is, the pair share and emotional embrace in the middle of the road. Robert and Aaron return to the village and Robert informs him about the party. Aaron is less than enthusiastic. Pierce lets himself into Smithy Cottage on the pretence of collecting a suit but Rhona knows he's lying. Pierce realises Rhona hasn't been out and she admits she's mortified. The party gets underway. Jai attends another NA meeting and is glad to see Nell there too. At the party, Ross tells everyone about Rhona's sex tape and Faith announces she has made a few previously. Pierce walks into the pub and hears the discussion about sex tapes so announces Rhona is too scared to leave the house for the fear of being judged. Robert isn't pleased that Rebecca has turned up at the party. Vanessa follows Pierce out of the pub and calls Pierce a liar, questioning why he had no guests coming to the wedding. Pierce reveals to Vanessa that he's going to look into taking legal action against her. Marlon calls round to Mulberry Cottage with the memory book. He's shocked to see how frail Ashley looks and has no clue what to say. Cain asks Aaron how his time in prison was. Robert questions Rebecca on what she's doing at the party. Agitated Aaron goes to walk out of the pub, but before he does he briefly talks with Rebecca. Robert witness this and worries what Rebecca has said to him. Outside the pub Aaron suffers a panic attack. Robert goes after him and taps him on the shoulder. Aaron swings round and punches Robert. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Prison Officer - Denton Brown *Ethan - Michael Warrender *Group Leader - Emily Pollet Locations *HMP Hotten - Corridors and cell *The Woolpack - Bedroom, public bar, corridor and car park *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, front garden and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Road outside HMP Hotten *Main Street *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Mulberry Cottage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,490,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes